I Do
by efftless
Summary: Something is on the blonde's mind. Will he marry the Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Do

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Rating: RaS - Random and Sinned

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warnings: Naruto and Sasuke being super friendly (not being sacrastic, seriously just being friendly)

Notes: Lmao. I dont know the words to a wedding... so... dont hurt meeee!! -cries- (People keep sayin i say blond like 'blonde' well... i took french class and blonde sorta got stuck in my head -smirks-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you Sasuke, take Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." The Uchiha said with passion staring deep into the fox's ocean blue eyes.

"And do you Naruto, also take care of Sasuke, in sickness, and in health, as a lawfully wedded husband?"

The whole village was now aknowledging the blonde. This marriage was everything to the village at this moment. The teams were crying, teachers giggling. Everything would be perfect for the blonde except for one thing...

"I..." The blonde stared back into his lover's eyes..

"I.. can't.."

The crowd was shocked and displeased.

"Maybe I should explain this from the beginning!!" The blonde yells at the readers. (lol that was lame)

Enters flash back!!! **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!! -sfx-**

**"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!"**

"Hehehe. Alright alright calm down. You start today!"

The blonde recently passed his interview and is now workin' at his favorite ramen shop Ichiraku. (I think that's what it's called..)

**"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"**

So excited he ran around town screamin to the heavens. The villaged looked in confusion, while the others look in disgust. The blonde didn't really care at how the village thought of him at the moment. This was the best day of his life. And it wasn't even over yet!!

Moments later.

**"Hello, heeeheeee, Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!!! Wat do ya want?!?! TELL MEE TELL MEEEE!!"**

"Hehe. Naruto, don't scare the costumers..."

**"Heeheeee sorry!" **the blonde nodded in agreement.

But as the blonde looked back at the costumer.. he noticed..

"Hey dobe. You serve me now!" (sheesh that's very perverted!)

Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's best friend since... ummm... he was 5!? Sure lets go with that!

**"SASUKE?! ERRRRRRRRRRR HI!! UHHH... WAT DO YUO WANT?!"**

"I want, that special dish, that you always make for yourself.." The raven smirking and leaning in REALLY CLOSE!

"Uhhh.. Sure sure!"

The boss giggled at himself at what the Uchiha was attempting to do. And his lousy worker is so dumb to realize it!

"Hey boss can i have a lunch break!?!"

"Sure sure, go have fun, but only for 30 minutes!"

**"Hai!"**

The blonde brought 2 exact same bowls to the counter. And placed one for himself and his best friend.

"Enjoy!! heeeheee!" the blonde giggled merrily.

**_Why do i act soo damn cute when I'm in front of SASUKE?!?! He probably thinks Im a freak!! RAWRRRR!!!_**

**_Why does he look soo damn cute when he's in front of me?!??! He's so cute and not a freak!!!! RAWRRRRR!!_**

"Hehehehe.." The Uchiha smiled.

They began to chow down.

_28.5 minutes later._

"-Aahhh-" The two exhaled their last breathe after taking their last slurp of ramen soup.

"So.. Naruto." The Uchiha looked at the fox

"So... Sasuke..?" The blonde looks happily back.

"Busy after work?

"Umm well, i need to go home and tell my friend i'll be out with a certain Sasuke, but that'll be it." The blonde giggled

_**What... Friend..you're living with a friend?**_

"Oh, sure sure. How bout 7:56?"

"Oh... "

"yeah, sure!!" The blonde seemed to have something else on his mind, the other boy was distracted by it, but didn't let it bug him.

"Alright, well, i don't wanna bug ya at work, so catcha later kay'?

"Ok! Bye!" The two smiled at each other.

The dark haired boy actually had no plans and really wanted Naruto now! So he...

"Heh? Sasuke?"

"ERrrrr, hello?"

"Wat are u doing here? Naruto's inside workii---"

"--Yeah i know, but I'm waiting out here for him." The Uchiha smiled with his eyes closed.

"How long you been out here? I haven't seen you since u last ate here."

"I've been out here.. since i left.."

"**haahaahaa!!** Why didnt' you tell me, i would've let you stayed in!"

**"oh really?!"**

"Yeah just hold on!"

The boss of Ichiraku tossed out the trash and went back in.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke could stay in the bar if u want."

"REally? well.. I don't want him to distract me from working." The blonde exclaimed trying to be all gentlmen like at work.

"Nah nah its alright, i want you to have fun here, did u know that boy has been waiting outside since you came off your lunch break?"

**"WHAT?! ITS BEEN 6 HOURS!!"**

"Heheheh. Ierno, it's your friends! You can go bring him in here if u want. But don't over crowd my restaurant with your friends, you can have about 4 over to stay if ya want."

**"ummm hold on!!"** The blonde peeked out the front door and found a Sasuke contemplating about something.

"Hey sasuke! Watcha doin here?"

"Just sittin. Waitin."

"Oh?" The blonde sat next to him getting comfortable.

"Yeah."

"Well, i got 30 more minutes. Wanna come inside?"

"That'd rock." (lol)

As the boss and the server cleaned up the shop they said their farewells and parted.

"Thank you Sasuke.."

"Neh? What for dobe..?"

The two talked while walking to the blonde's apartment.

"For waiting for me.. all day.." The blonde giggled.

"Errrrr. No problem." The Uchiha looked the other way with a bright brush.

_He's cute when he's blushing._

The blonde opened the door. And something darted at the blonde's face.

**"AKAMARU!!"** The blonde yelled in excitement

"Heheheheheheeeheeeee!!"

_That's not his Naruto's Dog.. it's..!!!_

"Hehehe Wanna hold him Sasuke?"

"Uhh sure.."

_How can i refuse to such a cute face?!_

The dog was all crazy barkin' and and trying to bite the Uchiha's face and his hands.

"Akamaru only hates bad people ya know?" A shadowy figure appeared from the apartment.

"Don't joke like that Kiba!" The fox laughed and took the dog back.

But the other 2 boys weren't laughing..

"Sasuke this is--"

"I know who this is.." The Uchiha interrupted.

"Oh, well he's my roommate!" But we aren't really fit with munny right now, so we only share one bed room."

_What.. Naruto..?_

"I see. Can i come in?"

"Sure sure!!"

"Nice apartment." The dog boy remained quiet watching the Uchiha talk to the fox.

"Hehe. Thanks! Rome around a bit kay'? I need to use the bathroom!"

The blonde fled, and the Uchiha and the Dog boy stared each other down.

"Heheh. You won't get him you know. He's too stupid to fall for you." The dog boy barked getting comfortable on the couch.

"Oh really?" The Uchiha chatted while walking around, looking at the pictures of him and Naruto. Some just Naruto, some just Kiba. And some Naruto and Kiba.

_This is ... annoying.._

The Uchiha walked in the bedroom the 2 shared. Sasuke saw a scene.. that scarred him.. There was only 1 bed, made for 2. And in the trash can there was alot of tissues. And he suspected by the scent it was that dog's seed. (yum!!)

_Why Naruto...?_

"Sasuke!! Im ready!!"

"AJKHDGKHAS!?! Oh, Naruto.. okay." The Uchiha freaked out at how loud and unnexpecting the boy can be.

The blonde grabbed the Uchiha's hand and fled out the front door.

**"WAIT NARUTO!"**

"Yeah Kiba?"

"Where u goin with Uchiha?"

"He wanted to take me somewhere why?"

"But..."

**_HURRY KIBA THINK OF SOMETHIN!!_**

"But.. we need to UHHH pay the bills!?!"

"Oh come on Kiba!! We can pay em' when we come back!"

'Nice try' Akamaru barked at his master (only Kiba understanding obviously)

"Alright.." The Uchiha laughed loudly in his mind listening to the dog boy in defeat!!

"Come on lets go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know... out of all Sasunaru fanfics Hinata isnt really in them i've noticed. Hinata pwns. SHE PWNS EVERY OTHER GIRL AND YOU KNOW IT!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Do 

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Rating: S - Sinned

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warnings: Sasuke and Naruto gets closer than a normal relationship would go.

Notes: When there's trouble you know who to call--- TEEN TITANS! mk. Im done. Apparently know one likes this fic -cries- but... owell i laugh at those who read fics and masturbate to them without even giving the author a hint of gratitude HAHA! YOU HAVE NO LIFE! -cries more- Anyway. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke.. how'd you know..?"

"Meh... What?"

"That I come here everytime to see the sunset at exactly 7:56?"

"PFFFFT!" Uchiha sorta snorted the other direction the blonde was looking.

"Uhhh you ok Sasuke?"

_Awwww man... I thought this would be a romantic sight, but the dobe's been here everyday which sort of lost its... meaning... UGH._

"Oh yeah."

"Heeeheee. So Why'd you take me here anyway?"

"Um.." The Uchiha looked into his hands being prepared for a slap or a very very threatning combo of harsh words yelling at him. Being _non_Straight wasn't uncommon. But people treat other people different to the fact they can't be the same knowing they're interested or something.

"Sasuke..?"

"Oh.. umm... you know we've known each other since forever in the orphanage right?"

"Yeah..?" The blonde smiled and closed his eyes in the direction Sasuke was at. Remembering the memories they shared.

"Well.. I..." Sasuke was freakin panicking. In his mind it seemed like Naruto was going to be disgusted and push him away and never see him again. That would really crush him.

"NARUTO!" The Uchiha gained his confidenced and yelled...

"I LIKE YOU! WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!?!"

And after that outburst a silence rolled in. Only the sound of birds chirping and the water running down the stream. As the Uchiha looked up opening his eyes. The blonde was looking the other way.. toward the sun.

"Naruto... if you don't like me and you don't want to.. it's alright.." Sasuke would so be crushed if the blonde refused his love.

"Naruto I---"

"--shut up..." The blonde whispered softly to himself, loud enough for the other to hear.

"how can you say such a thing..." Naruto continued.

_Ogawd... I'm done with life.. without him.. I'm worthless.._

"how can you... how can you say that I won't like you back?" The blonde looked at the Uchiha and the other did the same.

As the blonde whispered this Naruto's heart just jumped. rushing, beating, thumping. Naruto caught the Uchiha's attention and looked up at the blonde. Naruto. Had tears strolling down his eyes. Sasuke was caught up with so much emotion he couldn't say anything he just grabbed the boy into a hug.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

And after that day, the two were stuck together like... like... ummm... food stuck on a dish or something like that? Well they were unseperatable. Everyday Naruto and Sasuke went to work. Naruto still worked at Ichiraku. Sasuke worked for the police force. And everyday The Uchiha came to Ichiraku to see a certain someone for lunch. And even sometimes never leave the damn ramen shop just to bond with the boy. It was very cute. The village all knew the relationship, and didnt dare say anything bad about the blonde anymore now that Sasuke was there. But as there are good times, there are also bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, dobe."

"Hey teme." They both greeted each other as Naruto was pickin up the bowls from the tables.

"Dobe you dropped this." The blonde looked at his lover's hands as he setted the dishes down.

"Mehhh. There's nuttin there teme!" The blonde pouted knowing that there was obviously nuttin in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke leaned in by the blonde's ear and whispered...

"Its the kiss i blew to you.. lemme give you a real one."

The blonde giggled so cutely as how the Uchiha being so damn stuck up and a jerk can be really romantic sometimes. And as giggling they shared their lips. Touching, tasting. The boss didn't really mind, actually he loved it. IT was sort of weird for other costumers, but people adapt.

"Umm.. Kakashi?"

"Naruto, i said call me boss mk? You won't make it far in other places of work if you don't aknowledge them as your superior." Kakashi lectured

"Ehhhhh. yeah yeah. I'm gonna be out alright? I'll try to make it back in time." Blonde giggled still playing with his Uchiha.

"-sigh- alright have fun kid" Naruto was really slacking off his duties (lol duty... HAHA!) since that kid came into his life. He was happy for him but he was really makin as much munny as he used to.

As the 2 left they spotted a familiar face.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto rushed to greet his friend with a hug.

"Hey mate! Dont cha have work right now?"

"Oh yeah, I'm taking a break for a bit with Sasuke."

"Oh..." Kiba sighed. The two haven't really bonded for awhile, so he doesn't have much chances of 'secretly' molesting the blonde when it just feels like true brothership. He knew Naruto didn't have to work. Sasuke was so freakin rich, since he's the commander of the Force. He gets alot of munny from the village. It was Kiba's idea in the first place to help Naruto get a job to help take off his time with Sasuke, but sadly it wasn't enough.

"I see.. Alright, I guess I'll see ya later then kay'?" The hound looked up with his eyes closed and chuckled in a tone that caught the other two's attentioin. They went their seperate ways Kiba going back to work at his pet store and the other two to the beach.

"Sasuke.. Kiba and I haven't really talked in awhile." The blonde pouted resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"Yeah." Sasuke knew what was coming.

"How bout for my break I can hang out with him or... maybe the 3 of us? I mean.. we do fool around alot during work hours since you're able to leave the office anytime and stuff." The blonde stated.

"Yeah... we can arrange it with just you two." Sasuke thought. He knew he could trust Naruto, but that Kiba.. not so sure.. Khuz that hound is freakin hot. And he knew that, but he hated him ever since they had a fight that one day.

-flashback-

"Naruto can i have your crackers if you're not gonna eat them?" Kiba said.

"Sur---"

"NO HE'S MINE!! AND ALL HIS THINGS ARE MINE!! BACK OFF!!" The Uchiha yelled grabbing the blonde with his 6 year old hands.

"What are you talking about you prick?! He's MY best friend!"

"WHATTT HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!!" The two engaged in a fight while the blonde just sat and watched eating his crackers.

The two then held a simple rivalry to see who got the prize.. that wonderful prize. Its funny. Naruto never remembered any of that stuff.

-end of flashback-

Though the idea of Kiba having his time on Naruto when Sasuke isnt around just sorta attacked him in his heart. So after their romantic 'scene' on the beach and back to the shop, he was having an ordanary conversation with the boss.

"Look Kakashi. If I... promise i'll never come here during Naruto's shifts you'd keep an eye out on Dog breathe?" It pained Sasuke to not be able to see his baby for 8 hours.

Kakashi really disliked it when he came over. Not that the romance was there, it was really cute. BUT ANYWAY He just didn't like losing his munny, since business ran slower when they're kissing and such, and the costumers leave at the sight of homosexuality. So...

"I agree. Dont ever come into my shop during business hours kay'? Haha. Look Sasuke, i don't hate you, it's just you're disrupting the service got it?"

"Alright i get it."

And after that day, Sasuke and NAruto went to work. During their break, Sasuke eats out, looking for a friend to hang with (maybe). While his blonde and that dog make their relationship stronger. And at the end of the day Sasuke comes and chats with the White headed boss. And the couple head home. Naruto on the other hand. Was starting to feel... an emptiness between him and Sasuke. He asked Sasuke why he didn't come to see him during business hours. But Sasuke couldn't think of something without revealing the bet (sortof) So he just replied

"I'm just busy baby, sorry.." And gave him a kiss.

And as the days went on, Kiba and Naruto came really close, Kiba coming over to the blonde's now new mansion living with Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke don't make love as much as they used to in bed. They just lay there and talk. And the couple became more and more distant as Kiba came into the picture. But sort of relieved, Sasuke gave Naruto freedom with his pal, thinking its best for Naruto to not be distracted by Sasuke. And Kakashi telling him the 'details' of what happened during the shop when he's away.

"Sasuke..?"

"Yeah babe?" The talked in the bathroom, Sasuke in the shower, with Naruto right outside it.

"Can I join..?" Sasuke looked into his blonde's eyes. He then smiled and held a hand for his lover to grab.

The two joined in a shower, even though Sasuke was practically already done. He couldn't pass up a romantic shower. Not at all. The two began to kiss.. touch.. then... you know. Naruto really longed for penetration since his first time when they first came from a bar drunk. The two came out the shower tired and satisfied. The two dried eachother and went to bed without their clothes and snuggled with each other.

"Dobe.."

"Yeah..?" The blonde sort of lost his enthusiasm (is that how you spell?) and excitement when he began a relationship with Sasuke. But it was replaced with lust and love.

"I love you.."

"I love you more.." The blonde giggled.

"No. I mean.. I Love You." Sasuke stated. "If we had more time in our hands I.. I'd be by your side every wakin' moment."

And the two felt a splash of romance covering their hearts, feeling the butterflies and the goosebumps. They leaned into a kiss. And fell to a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was annoyingly long xD but i hope you enjoy. I sorta worked on this a bit more with love -LAUGHS OUT LOUD- yeah right. lol. Reviews are really sweet.

OH YEAH BTW. For the authors, DO NOT name your chapters, because people just look at the name of the chapters just to look for sex scenes and don't bother to read the shounen ai parts. Trust me. I do it too. Lol


End file.
